Solsticio de Invierno
by Piyogu
Summary: YxOOC luego YxW. Una maldicion, una enfermedad y aquel que ve y oye todo.
1. Capitulo 1

_Disclaimer:_ _Kyoh kara maoh!_ No me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes. Esta historia es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

_Advertencia:_ Yuuri x OOC, Yuuri x Wolfram

**SOLSTICIO DE INVIERNO**

"_En la noche más fría del año ella volvería a salir. _

_Envuelta en el frio y la nieve nadie la vería venir…"_

**CAPITULO 1**

La habían conocido en una de las cuantiosas travesías del joven Maoh. Giselle Kaufmann era hija de un rico comerciante en el borde norte de Shin Makoku, educada lo suficiente para saber comportarse pero sin las presiones que una dama de rango alto tendría. Ella era una mujer libre, inteligente, hermosa como la mayoría en el reino y que tenía un aire tranquilo y apacible, diferente al de muchas mujeres que Yuuri había conocido y que en su mayoría le asustaban.

Tal vez fue eso lo que atrajo a Yuuri a ella y que una amistad floreciera, forjándose entre visitas, conversaciones y simplemente sentirse bien estando uno con el otro.

Muy pronto, la alegría de Yuuri se empezó a notar en el castillo, era su primera amiga mujer y como todo hombre con sus primeras amigas se había sentido bastante orgulloso de haberlo logrado.

Ese fue el principio y Wolfram por más terco, celoso e insensato que fuera podía distinguir perfectamente entre una molestia y una verdadera amenaza (1). El rubio no tenía 85 años por nada y tenía la suficiente experiencia (el mismo) para saber que mientras más se le niegue a alguien algo, mas encaprichado se pondrá este con ello.

Es así que comenzó a ignorar los encuentros de Yuuri con Giselle y, decidido a pasar más tiempo al lado de Yuuri (si es que era posible), empezó a organizar mas salidas con el joven Rey y Greta, la hija de ambos, en un vano intento por demostrarle a su prometido que lo que tenían era algo mucho más profundo e importante que lo que Yuuri compartía con aquella mujer.

Incluso lo había seguido en algunas de sus visitas a la Tierra, tratando de mostrarle lo bien que se llevaba con sus padres y lo felices que ellos serian si su prometido y el permanecían juntos (que podía ser cierto en parte porque los padres de Yuuri le desean lo mejor a su menor hijo y si Wolfram era la felicidad de este, ellos aceptarían contentos). Y el trabajo más arduo de todos, llevarse bien con el mayor de Yuuri que aunque en su anteriores visitas habían llegado a algo parecido a una tregua, aun se podía sentir un ambiente incomodo cuando estaban juntos (2).

No conto con que Yuuri también tuviera ideas por su lado y que juntara a Giselle con Greta encontrado por fin la perfecta oportunidad de quitar algo de la "mala" influencia que Anissina y la ex-reina Celi ejercían sobre la niña. Greta se encariño con la joven mazoku y muchas veces se las podía ver juntas, jugando, en alguno de los jardines del castillo.

Tampoco conto con que su propia madre viera la pequeña llama encendida entre Yuuri y la joven y decidiera avivarla para convertirla en uno de sus cuentos de amor desenfrenado. En muchas de las fiestas organizadas en el castillo, la rubia mujer nunca olvidaba invitarle y, hasta a veces, le enviaba algunos de los más bonitos vestidos para que hiciera una aparición despampanante y que no pasara desapercibida a los ojos del joven rey. Algo que casi nunca pasaba ya que el joven de cabellos oscuros, sin notarlo, había quedado prendado de ella.

Yuuri la amaba.

Wolfram se daba cuenta y algo muy dentro de él se desgarraba un poquito más cada vez que los veía juntos.

* * *

_Es un día de mala suerte_, pensó Wolfram, luego de haber perdido uno de sus broches favoritos y que su chaqueta fuera rasgada en el entrenamiento diario con su escuadrón, algo que era irreparable ya que Wolfram von Bielefeld nunca sería visto con ninguna ropa parchada.

Regreso muy tarde en la noche a su habitación (el cuarto de Yuuri) y mientras abría la puerta y entraba se dio cuenta que la luz de las velas aun estaba encendida. Yuuri estaba despierto y Wolfram sintió que la mala racha de ese día aun no estaba por terminar.

- Wolfram, ¿ya llegaste? – pregunto Yuuri en voz baja.

_No, estoy afuera. Encima de enclenque, tenía que enamorarme de un tarado. _Un suspiro salió de los labios del rubio, antes de cerrar la puerta y mirar al joven que estaba sentado en la cama.

- Si ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? No creas que mañana mi hermano te va a perdonar por dormirte y llegar tarde a su oficina - Escucho como el menor dejaba escapar una risita fingida.

Tenias que ser ciego para no notar que Yuuri estaba nervioso. El joven movía y entrelazaba sus manos rápidamente, apretándolas para luego soltarlas otra vez, su vista se movía de las sabanas hacia los pies de Wolfram sin mirarle a los ojos en ningún momento, abriendo y cerrando la boca como si quisiera decirle algo y no pudiera. ¿Qué podía ser tan serio e importante que Yuuri no podía decir palabra coherente? ¿Acaso había conseguido matar a Gwendal después de causarle suficiente estrés y frustración? ¿Había decidido Anissina irse del castillo y dejar de atormentarlos?¿Que mas podría haber sucedido para…

_Oh…_

- Voy a tomar un baño – dijo el rubio, moviéndose hacia el ropero, sacando un conocido camisón rosa para luego salir rápidamente de la habitación del Maoh.

- ¡¡¡Eh!!! Espera… ¡¡¡Wolfram!!!- escucho gritar a Yuuri antes de cerrar la habitación con un portazo.

Wolfram sintió algo de alivio cuando las aguas calientes tocaron su piel. Se sumergió completamente en ella y se quedo por unos minutos con la cabeza dentro del agua hasta que no pudo contener más la respiración.

_Todo está bien. Estoy bien. _Se reconfortaba una y otra vez. _Sabía lo que venía…_

Abrazo sus rodillas y mordió su labio inferior, intentando contener las ganas de….

_¡No! ¡No, tengo que calmarme! Sabía que Yuuri se daría cuenta en algún momento…No soy un cobarde…tomare esto como un hombre._

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Wolfram pudiera calmarse, vestirse e ir de nuevo con Yuuri. Agarro el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, nunca lo había sentido tan frio como en ese momento, y encontró al joven en la misma posición de antes, se acerco a él y sentándose a su lado, sin mirarlo dijo:

- Bien, ¿Qué querías decirme, enclenque?-

- No me digas enclenque – se quejo Yuuri casi en simultaneo, aliviando un poco la atmosfera tensa que los rodeaba. Wolfram no lo molesto de vuelta, su mirada perdida en algún punto lejano de la habitación, haciendo que Yuuri se callara.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

- ¡¡Escúpelo ya!! – regaño Wolfram ya harto de la situación.

Yuuri volteo a verlo, algo intimidado por la actitud de su amigo pero aun así se decidió a hablar.

- Yo… quiero decir… esteee… yo…-balbuceo antes de ver como un aura roja se apoderaba de la silueta del rubio y unos ojos verdes se clavaban en los suyos con ira – ¡¡Yo quiero romper nuestro compromiso!! – soltó Yuuri lo más rápido posible, cerrando los ojos y levantando los brazos a la defensiva, por algún posible ataque del ya enojado rubio a su lado.

Cuando pasaron unos momentos y Yuuri comprobó que aun estaba con vida, recién se atrevió a mirar con el rabillo del ojo a Wolfram, los músculos tensos aun preparados para cualquier reacción violenta del mazoku.

- ¿Por qué? – susurro el rubio.

- ¿¿Eh?? -

No se esperaba esa pregunta, Yuuri siempre había creído que cuando llegara este momento el rubio estallaría, lo golpearía, lo encendería en llamas y lo haría pedacitos con su espada, tantos que nadie podría encontrar su cuerpo. Terminando su compromiso tan violentamente como había comenzado. Nunca pensó que se encontraría a lado de un calmado Wolfram discutiendo el porqué de la ruptura de su compromiso.

- ¿Por qué Yuuri? ¿Por qué quieres romper nuestro compromiso? – Las palabras salieron casi como un vomito, por la expresión de Wolfram al decirlas.

Los ojos de Wolfram se clavaron en los de Yuuri, tan intensos que el joven rey, algo intimidado, trato de rehuir de ellos. Pero Wolfram lo agarro del mentón y volteo su rostro nuevamente para que lo mirara.

- ¿Por qué? Anda, dímelo Yuuri – volvió a repetir. Pero al ver que Yuuri no parecía querer decir palabra, añadió – De esto depende si acepte o no el rompimiento –

- Wolfram…- En cualquier otro momento Yuuri, hubiera protestado, se hubiera quejado de la injusticia que eso significada pero había algo extraño, inquietante, desconocido en aquel brillo que adornaba la mirada del mazoku, algo que lo impulsaba a hablar y a callar a la misma vez.

_Dilo Yuuri…Dimelo mirándome a la cara. No quiero huir más. No quiero seguir pensando que cualquier migaja de cariño que me das, es una esperanza._

- Wolfram…yo…-

_Es la única manera de romper mis esperanzas, la única manera en que te puedo dejar ir… _

- Dime Yuuri ¿me amas? – pregunto Wolfram acercando el rostro de Yuuri, sus miradas conectadas, sus labios casi tocándose.

- Yo…lo siento Wolfram… no puedo. No puedo hacerlo - Susurro Yuuri, su corazón estrujándose. Fue en ese momento que Yuuri se sintió avergonzado de si mismo. Como si no hubiera tratado lo suficiente, como si le hubiera fallado a una de sus personas más queridas, a una de las que más cerca había estado de el.

- ¿Por qué no puedes amarme Yuuri? – continuo presionando Wolfram, casi como guiándolo a la respuesta que ambos sabían.

_Destruye esto que hay dentro de mí para que pueda ser lo que tú siempre quisiste…_ Una mano pálida toco su similar en el regazo de Yuuri, entrelazándose. Ninguno pareció darse cuenta, perdidos en el trance que era la conexión de sus miradas.

- Porque yo la amo…- respondió Yuuri casi como en trance. La mirada aun perdida en las esmeraldas que eran los ojos de Wolfram. El rubio le sonrió, una curva chueca, que se veía casi antinatural en ese hermoso rostro.

_Gracias Yuuri…_

- Esta bien Yuuri. Todo va a estar bien…- susurro Wolfram para luego posar un suave beso en su mejilla izquierda.

La conexión se rompió y Wolfram salió tan silenciosamente que Yuuri no se dio cuenta hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

No volvería a ver a Wolfram hasta tres días después.

* * *

El escuadrón de Wolfram era especial. No porque fuera el más fuerte (el de Conrad) ni el más organizado (el de Gwendal) sino, tal vez por ser el más unido. Muchos de ellos habían crecido casi a la par con el príncipe y podían distinguir ciertos cambios en su comportamiento, tanto como su comandante podía distinguir de ellos. También entendían que su comandante no soportaría quedarse en el castillo una vez sucediera lo que todos temían.

Era algo para la que ya se estaban preparando, no era un secreto las atenciones que tenía el Rey Yuuri para con la joven que ahora frecuentaba el castillo. Los rumores hace mucho tiempo se habían dispersado por todo el castillo y ya casi por todo Shin Makoku probablemente.

Es así que ninguno de los jóvenes se sorprendió al ver a su comandante en la puerta, semidesnudo, con solo un camisón de mujer puesto, ni tampoco protestaron cuando el rubio entro sin decir palabra y se encerró en uno de los cuartos. El de Alfred por suerte, pensaron algunos. Mientras el susodicho suspiraba y maldecía su mala suerte. Pronto, se escucharon los gritos e insultos hacia el rey Yuuri y a la que tal vez sería muy pronto la reina Giselle y unos cuantos nombres más que no llegaron a distinguir porque se empezaron a escuchar golpes, probablemente de los muebles al ser aporreados y tirados de un lugar a otro, y destellos por las comisuras de la puerta, que de seguro eran fuego.

- Pobre Alfred… ¿Acaso no acababa de comprar esa cama? –

Un estruendoso golpe.

-….Y esa mesa también - añadió Alfred.

* * *

Una carta llego al despacho de Gwendal. Wolfram se ausentaría de sus obligaciones indefinidamente decía y donde estaría si era necesitado para algo aunque no se recomendaba que se le intentara contactar a menos que fuera absolutamente _necesario_ (guerra, holocausto o cualquier desastre similar). Gwendal dejo salir aire mientras con sus dedos se tocaba las sienes, ya sintiendo las venas palpitar y, como siempre, el estrés subir.

Aunque era el sello distintivo de Wolfram, la letra no era la suya.

Si Wolfram le ha dado la potestad a otra persona para que escriba, eso quería decir que estaba imposibilitado para aquello. Lo suficientemente afectado para que ni siquiera pueda hacer eso…

_¡Maldición! Los jóvenes y sus problemas…hablando de problemas…_pensó mirando al Maoh sentado al frente suyo firmando papeles. _Este es el que los acusa y en demasía… _

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Yuuri al sentir la mirada del mayor sobre él.

_No pienso decírselo, terminara empeorando las cosas… _

- Nada, su majestad, continúe trabajando que hoy tenemos demasiado que hacer – y como si la boca de Gwendal estuviera maldita, al momento, entro Günter con una enorme columna de papeles que firmar.

* * *

La cena transcurrió en silencio. Un silencio pesado y tenso que Yuuri juraría si un alfiler cayera al suelo, el sonido retumbaría por toda la habitación. Incluso Greta permanecía callada, algo extrañada aun, viendo a Wolfram (como todos en la habitación) sentado unas sillas mas allá y no a lado de Yuuri como acostumbraba.

El presagio de un mal porvenir.

Escucharon al rubio suspirar, dejar sus cubiertos y la comida que casi no había tocado para luego pararse.

- Tengo un anuncio que hacer – dijo Wolfram, hastiado de sentir como lo miraban.- El compromiso entre su majestad Yuuri y yo ha terminado – y sin darle tiempo a nadie a decir nada, salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Los hermanos mayores de Wolfram cruzaron miradas y muy pronto, se vio a Conrad salir detrás del joven de cabellos rubios.

- ¡Wolfram! ¡Espera Wolfram! – gritaba Conrad tratando de alcanzar a su hermano menor y cuando lo hubo logrado lo tomo del hombro para que se detuviera.

- Cállate, estas causando un escándalo. - la voz de Wolfram sonaba rara pero no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse, ya que el joven mazoku se había soltado y con un débil movimiento de su mano le señalaba que lo siguiera.

Caminaron unos minutos en silencio hasta llegar a su destino. Conrad distinguió en sus recuerdos que este era uno de los jardines en los que solían jugar de pequeños, cuando Wolfram aun lo consideraba su hermano.

- Lo siento Wolfram –

- Tonto ¿Por qué te disculpas? –

- Si tan solo hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar –

_Que Yuuri te iba a romper el corazón en mil pedazos…_

El hombre fue tomado por sorpresa cuando sintió unos brazos cruzarse entre su cintura y como Wolfram escondía su rostro en su pecho.

- W-w-wolfram? – dijo Conrad débilmente, su voz temblando. ¿Desde hace cuanto Wolfram no lo abrazaba de esta manera?

- Esto no es lo que piensas Conrad… yo aun no te he perdonado.- murmuro Wolfram, sus palabras apenas reconocibles al ser dichas en el pecho del mayor. -Solo esta noche. Dejame esta noche…- la voz del rubio se quebró y Conrad sintió como sus chaqueta se mojaba y la humedad le hacía sentir frio en el pecho, en el corazón.

- Esta bien Wolfram. Todo va a estar bien – Repetía una y otra vez Conrad rodeando entre sus brazos a su pequeño hermano, acariciando suavemente sus cabellos rubios. Como lo había hecho cuando eran niños y Wolfram iba a su cuarto y se dormía con él, luego de haber sido asustado por una pesadilla. Como lo había hecho cuando Wolfram rompió su espada de juguete favorita, la espada que su querido hermano mayor le había regalado o cuando se le perdió aquel peluche que Gwendal con tanto cariño le había hecho.

El menor sintió los ojos pesados y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dejo llevar por un sueño tranquilo.

Esa noche Wolfram durmió entre los brazos de su hermano (3).

* * *

- Wolfram necesita desfogarse - dijo Conrad mirando a su hermano mayor y este se limito a negar con la cabeza. – Creo que lo mejor sería admitir esta petición –

- No lo ayudara huir de sus problemas, ya está lo suficientemente grande como para-

- Y por eso mismo, Wolfram necesita pasar tiempo fuera y pensar en lo que está pasando, peor será si se queda en el castillo…ya has visto como se pone cuando ve a Yuuri y a la señorita Kaufmann juntos – Gwendal chasqueo la lengua molesto.

El comportamiento de Wolfram había sido más que errático y vergonzoso desde que el rompimiento del compromiso había sido hecho público. Cada vez que él y la pareja se cruzaban en los pasillos, inclinaba la cabeza y se retiraba sin decir palabra alguna (algo más de lo que Gwendal se esperaba con el explosivo carácter de su hermano menor pero que aun no era suficiente) Y que el rey aceptaba ese acto de insolencia con una débil sonrisa. Sabía que el joven de cabellos oscuros no se atrevía a reprender a Wolfram por miedo a que fuera actuar de mala manera. Pero aceptar tal tipo de insubordinación no le haría nada bien a la imagen del joven rey. Y sobre todo, dejar ir a Wolfram a cualquier lugar sin ningún tipo de protección, era algo que le incomodaba en demasía.

- No irá solo, su escuadrón lo va a acompañar – y como cualquier hermano mayor que se respete añadió – y para asegurarme enviare a Yozak con él. –

- Lo mimas demasiado – dijo Gwendal en tono resignado.

- No soy el único, hermano – la sonrisa juguetona que apareció en los labios del hermano menor le hizo entender que Conrad sabia su pequeño secreto.

Ya que Wolfram no había aparecido por su habitación no solo una sino dos noches…

* * *

- Reporte Soldado -

- No hay nada, su excelencia –

¿Sorpresa? Para Wolfram no lo era, estaban varados a mitad de la nada. La nieve caía constantemente y el viento era implacable, lo que había hecho difícil su llegada hasta ese lugar. Se suponía que ellos eran los que darían respaldo a los comerciantes que viajaran a la parte sur de Shin Makoku para resguardarse del frio invierno que los esperaba. El pequeño problema con esto era: ¿Qué persona siquiera pensaría en salir o siquiera viajar en una tormenta como esa? Lo más seguro era quedarse en el lado norte y eso es lo que más probablemente todos los comerciantes habían hecho.

Así que aquí estaba Wolfram von Bielefeld, helado hasta las puntas de los pies, a punto de convertirse en un muñeco de nieve a escala natural y con vida. Maldecía a su conciencia haber aceptado esta estúpida misión sabiendo que sus hermanos mayores jamás lo dejarían ir a algo demasiado importante y que mayormente calificaba como misión peligrosa.

- Deberíamos regresar, su excelencia – dijo Yozak a su lado también creyendo lo mismo que Wolfram acerca de esta misión y que Wolfram juraría estaba aquí en otra muy diferente como era el "cuidar del hermano pequeño de Conrad"

- Partiremos en la mañana – dijo Wolfram y como si sus palabras fueran magia los hombres a su cargo salieron corriendo hacia el campamento, sin duda sintiendo tanto frio como Wolfram.

- Pobrecito su excelencia, debe estar muriéndose de frio, ¿no desearía que yo lo caliente? – escucho susurrar a Yozak en su oído.

Wolfram bufo molesto y sin darle respuesta dirigió su caballo hacia el campamento.

- Ahh, Conrad, el sí que no sabe tomarse una broma…- comento el pelirrojo mirando el panorama con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Despertó con ganas de ir al baño.

Se levanto como pudo y entre tratar de despertar sus adormecidos músculos y evadir los cuerpos de sus soldados que se encontraban en el suelo fue toda una hazaña. Cuando por fin logro una distancia considerable del campamento, lo suficiente para que nadie lo viera pero no demasiado para no perderlo de vista ya que no quería perderse en esta espantosa tormenta. Se dispuso a terminar con lo que había venido, apenas llego a desabrochar el cinturón cuando distinguió por el rabillo del ojo, una silueta humana entre la nieve.

Sorprendido y curioso se abrocho los pantalones nuevamente y agarrando bien la empuñadura de su espada se abrió paso entre la furiosa tormenta hasta llegar al lugar donde creía haber visto aquella sombra.

No había nada excepto dos pequeñas impresiones en la nieve. Se arrodillo para poder verlas mejor y mientras lo hacía no se dio cuenta de un destello en la lejanía.

- Argh!! – un quejido salió de los labios del rubio al sentir que algo le había caído y entrado en el ojo derecho. Con una mano fuertemente apretada en el ojo herido se dispuso a regresar al campamento.

Nadie, excepto Yozak, noto que se había ido. Wolfram entro a una de las tiendas de campaña, buscando entre sus cosas un espejo. Y cuando lo encontró pudo comprobar que lo que fuera que le había caído en el ojo no había causado ningún daño. Solo estaba un poco enrojecido, seguramente por la frotación que Wolfram había estado haciendo para tratar de aliviar la molestia.

Convencido de que solo había sido un copo de nieve y no había daños mayores, Wolfram regreso a dormir.

**FIN CAPITULO 1**

**

* * *

  
**

(1) Wolf es demasiado celoso de Yuuri y no duda en demostrarlo eso todos lo sabemos pero por ejemplo cuando Saralegui se quedo en el castillo y Yuuri lo acompañaba, Wolfram se quedaba callado, algo que me parecia extraño y esta es la única explicación que encontré.

(2) Creo que Wolf y Shouri nunca podrán llevarse bien. Porque aunque el hermano de Yuuri crea que Wolfram es uno de los protectores de su hermano es también el que grita que el tonto de Yuuri es su prometido así que siendo Yuuri su pequeño hermanito lo verá más como un pervertido y es que aunque muchas no queramos Wolf si es un pedófilo, le lleva a Yuuri mas de 50 años no? Aunque emocionalmente tal vez sea lo contrario…-_-

(3) que puedo decir, me encanta la relación que tienen estos hermanitos. Puramente platónica para los que estén pensando otra cosa… malpensados.

Notas: esto es lo que pasa cuando KKM y un anime de la mujer de las nieves que ya no me acuerdo el nombre se encuentran…que pasara después… chan…chan…CHAAAAN. Y disculpen las faltas de ortografia. Reviews?


	2. Capitulo 2

_Disclaimer:_ _Kyoh kara maoh!_ No me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes. Esta historia es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

_Advertencia:_** Yuuri x OOC luego Yuuri x Wolfram.**

Agradecimientos a:

**Petula Petunia **(será al final YuuxWolf, no me acuerdo haber puesto algo de CLAMP pero si en algo se parece será que va a haber mucho drama?, y si tienes razón con lo de los buenos y malos no creo en eso, siempre hay cosas buena y malas en cada persona no?), **seli** (sip x ser despreocupado con aquel accidente a Wolf le van a ocurrir muchas cosas y Yuri se va arrepentir XD), **shanon17**, **16yuki**, **kikimaru**(bueno por algo dije q se tendría algo del anime de la MUJER de la nieves y Wolf si se va a kedar con Yuri solo porque Wolf lo quiere sino ya lo estaría enterrando al estúpido ese en algún lado) , **laynad3**, **aoi-san0**, **linda**(no te preocupes, este fic como sea lo termino y yo también amo el Yuuram cuando Yuuri no es tan cobarde claro está), **Lapislazuli Stern****, ****alsha**(no sé porque pero siempre termino haciendo sufrir mucho a mis personajes favoritos, así que no esperes mucho de mí sobre eso -_- )

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que siempre ayudan y espero que este capítulo les guste.

**SOLSTICIO DE INVIERNO**

"…_Con pasos sigilosos entraría_

_A la persona escogida, el alma arrancaría…"_

**CAPITULO 2**

Comenzó unos días después de regresar al castillo…

Los extensos días calurosos habían pasado y la estación invernal empezaba a apoderarse de la capital de Shin Makoku, como ya lo había hecho por la mayor parte del territorio. El aire se había vuelto frio y nevaba casi todos los días.

Wolfram había comenzado a sentirse extraño, en las mañanas le costaba levantarse, su cuerpo se enfriaba rápidamente, tenía la garganta seca y rasposa casi siempre. Lo peor de todo eran las constantes ganas de toser para aliviar algo del picor en su garganta y hacerlo lo más discretamente posible para que sus hermanos no se dieran cuenta. Ya que la última vez que había estado enfermo, lo mandaron con Gisela y esta lo tuvo amarrado a una cama por un mes. Una experiencia que él se juraba, no volvería a pasar.

Tal vez por estar demasiado preocupado en esconderse de sus hermanos (y de todos, no quería tomar riesgos), entrenar a sus soldados, pintar y pasar tiempo con Greta, es que no se dio cuenta como poco a poco su actitud estaba cambiando, al principio en pequeñas cosas como cuando había escuchado a las sirvientas hablando sobre su fallido compromiso con Yuuri y no se había molestado. O cuando veía a Yuuri, Giselle y Greta caminando por los jardines y a pesar de las punzadas de dolor en el pecho ya no se sentía tan enojado con ellos. Tampoco le molestaba en demasía cuando Conrad lo miraba con cierta tristeza, como si sintiera pena por él, algo que antes lo hubiera enfermado. Ni cuando su madre lo estrujaba contra su cuerpo, la irritación y la vergüenza que antes hubiera sentido parecían haber desaparecido.

Sus hermanos fueron los primeros en darse cuenta, Gwendal pensó que aquel tiempo lejos del castillo había ayudado a su hermano menor a tranquilizarse y agradecía que no hubiera habido ya otro incidente donde Wolfram y Yuuri estuvieran envueltos. Su hermano parecía estar entendiendo que la relación que Yuuri tuviera con cualquier otra persona no significaba que pudiera actuar mal contra este. Hasta había comenzado a responderle cuando el joven rey le hablaba, sin mencionar que el calificativo de Su majestad, era cada vez menos usado y era reemplazado por su nombre.

Conrad, por su parte, había sentido algo de esperanza en la nueva relación que su rey y Wolfram estaban formando. Tal vez jamás podrían llegar a ser algo más, pero esperaba que por lo menos quedaran como buenos amigos ya que eso era lo que más necesitaban. Con los rangos e importancia que ambos tenían era muy difícil encontrar amigos verdaderos y, más que todo, cercanos en los que apoyarse y cuando una de estas relaciones se rompía era realmente triste para ambas partes separarse. Lo había visto en ambos ya que no solo para Wolfram había sido doloroso, Yuuri también lo había sentido, recordaba muy bien la forma en la que el joven Rey había tomado la actitud de Wolfram, esa triste sonrisa y la mirada ida que solo Giselle Kauffman parecía reconfortar. Y como ahora que Wolfram estaba de vuelta y a su lado, Yuuri volvía a ser el mismo de antes.

La madre de Wolfram, Celi, lo noto cuando regreso de uno de sus viajes. El menor de sus hijos estaba algo diferente, incluso aceptaba sus abrazos sin quejarse tanto y eso la alegraba y preocupaba en varias maneras. Nadie mejor que ella sabía lo que eran las heridas en el corazón y lo mucho que podía tardar una persona en sanar de ellas. Conocía la pasión que hervía dentro de su joven hijo por Yuuri y no creía que esta hubiera desaparecido tan rápidamente. Temía que estuviera ocultando su dolor y solo esperaba poder estar allí cuando no pudiera hacerlo más.

* * *

Su estado había comenzado a empeorar, el picor en su garganta había aumentado y lo que antes había sido una leve caso de tos se estaba convirtiendo en violentas sacudidas que le hacían doler el pecho y el estomago por la fuerza en que sucedían las contracciones. Al despertar en esas mañanas frías después de violentos ataques, ya no le asustaba encontrar sangre en las sabanas. Al principio había creído que solamente eran consecuencias de la fuerte tos que tenia pero ahora pensaba diferente, era como si su cuerpo estuviera tratando de deshacerse de sus entrañas.

Con las manos temblorosas doblo como pudo la tela manchada, tenía que esconder lo que había ensuciado, ya podía imaginar lo que pasaría si las sirvientas encontraban las sabanas sucias y el escándalo que armarían.

Sabía que tenía que ir a ver a Gisella pero siempre encontraba una buena excusa para no hacerlo, porque sus hermanos estaban demasiado ocupados y no quería preocuparlos, porque aun no había terminado de hacer la pintura que esperaba regalarle a Greta en su cumpleaños, y porque, muy dentro de él tenía miedo de saber que le estaba sucediendo…

* * *

- ¡¡Wolfram!! – llamo Yuuri mientras apresuraba el paso para acercarse al rubio.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No deberías estar estudiando con Gunter? – dijo el mazoku con cierto reproche.

Yuuri pasó una de sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, en señal de vergüenza. Una risita culpable escapándose de sus labios.

- Yuuri – la sonrisa del joven rey se agrando al escuchar su nombre - Ya te he dicho que no puedes hacer esto, esas lecciones son muy importantes y tu como rey…- los ojos verdes de Wolfram dejaron de mirarlo y se posaron en algo detrás de él.

Yuuri escucho unos pasos apresurados y volteo para ver como una mujer de cabellos y ojos azules corría apresurada a su alcance.

- Deberías avisarme cuando vas a salir corriendo así… - dijo la joven y lo tomo de la mano – ahora ya no te dejare escapar…- la sonrisa traviesa se desvaneció de sus labios cuando vio quien estaba detrás de Yuuri.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron callados por un momento que pareció una eternidad y Yuuri pensó que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea venir a saludar a Wolfram cuando aún estaba con Giselle. No porque quisiera esconderla sino porque sabía que a Wolfram le dolería.

– Perdone, su excelencia, no lo vi –la chica fue la primera en reaccionar y casi de inmediato soltó al rey e hizo una pequeña venia.

- Buenos días a usted también, Señorita Kauffman – saludo Wolfram con una leve inclinación. La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su falta de modales. El de menor rango siempre tenía que iniciar el saludo y ella no lo había hecho.

Al ver el sonrojo de la chica, Yuuri quiso salir en su defensa pero no pudo ni abrir la boca cuando Wolfram ya se le había adelantado.

- No tiene porque sentirse mal.- comenzó el rubio mirando a la joven, algo que sorprendió a Yuuri y a la chica. Era cierto que el ex príncipe se había mostrado mucho más gentil con Yuuri y se podía decir que con ella también pero jamás le había dirigido la palabra.

- Veo que esta con Yuuri, solo espero que lo lleve a hacer sus lecciones, el pobre de Günter debe estar hecho un mar de lágrimas en este momento pensando que no lo quiere. –

Yuuri se pincho la mejilla casi creyendo estar en un sueño, no solo Wolfram había hablado con Giselle sino que hasta casi había bromeado con ella. Y el joven rey no pudo evitar sentir que la esperanza aflorara en su corazón. Tal vez Wolfram los estaba aceptando…

- Ya estaba yendo para allá, solo iba a dejar a Giselle a su cuarto - respondió Yuuri en vez de la joven que aun estaba demasiado sorprendida para hablar.

- Si tú lo dices…- el leve tono de incredulidad en su voz molesto un poco al de ojos negros.

-¿Qué estas insinuando? Claro que voy a ir – protesto Yuuri para luego voltear a ver a Giselle que lo había agarrado del brazo y lo miraba con ese conocido brillo en sus ojos.

…_y eso será en un largo rato…_Pensó Wolfram mientras veía las miradas y sonrisas cómplices que ambos se dirigían. Sintiendo como si le estuvieran clavando un puñal en el corazón haciendo que sus ojos se humedecieran.

- Bueno nos vamos- dijo Yuuri estrechando la mano de la joven – mientras más rápido me vaya, mas rápido estudiare ¿no? – prosiguió mientras jalaba a la chica de la mano y se despedía de Wolfram con la otra. La joven de cabellos azules lo siguió, feliz de poder alejarse.

Wolfram los vio alejarse hasta que voltearon por una esquina y los perdió de vista.

_Te está volviendo un mentiroso, Yuuri…_pensó el rubio acercándose a una de las columnas del corredor para recoger algo que Yuuri y Giselle no habían visto y siguió caminando,apretando el bulto de sabanas que tenía entre sus manos, una pequeña mancha roja se podía ver entre lo dobleces…

…_Aunque tal vez yo no sea muy diferente…_una sonrisa ausente se dibujo en sus labios, sus ojos carentes de emociones.

* * *

Habían salido en una de sus patrullas diarias por el reino cuando Wolfram empezó a cansarse, el suave movimiento del caballo arrullándolo, sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus manos aflojaron su agarre de las riendas del animal. El cuerpo del rubio perdió la postura y se ladeo lentamente hacia la derecha.

- ¡¡Su excelencia!! – grito uno de sus soldados sosteniéndolo fuertemente por uno de sus brazos, antes de soltarlo nuevamente. El escuadrón de Wolfram solo pudo ver con horror como el cuerpo de su comandante caía provocando un ruido débil al chocar contra la nieve.

Inmediatamente casi todos desmontaron de sus caballos y se acercaron al cuerpo inmóvil, dejando que el único con experiencia medica, Alfred, fuera delante para comprobar que estuviera vivo.

- Roland, ¡¿qué m****a pasa por tu cabeza?! Porque soltaste a…- comenzó a gritar uno de los soldados al que estaba aun encima de su caballo.

-Arghh!! – el quejido de dolor hizo que se callara y volteara a ver a Alfred, el cual sostenía una de sus manos con una mueca de sufrimiento en su rostro.

- ¿Y ahora qué?– pregunto exasperado, pero Alfred no le respondió.

- Se ha quemado – contesto Roland sin siquiera mirarlo.

- ¿Y tu como lo sabes? –

Roland no respondió, se limito a mostrarle sus manos. Una estaba hinchada y roja.

* * *

Pasos apresurados retumbaron fuera de la enfermería antes de que la puerta fuera abierta y la imponente figura de Gwendal pasara por el umbral de la habitación. Los ojos azules del mazoku se clavaron en los de su hermano.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – pregunto el hombre mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Gisella negó con la cabeza y dejo escapar un suspiro. Conrad no intento tranquilizarla, su expresión igual de grave y preocupada que la de Gwendal.

- Por lo que sus soldados nos han dicho, Wolfram se desmayo en el camino de regreso al castillo, no lo hemos podido traer hasta ahora porque su cuerpo está ardiendo, todo lo que toca se quema – concluyo Conrad.

- Entonces ¿Cómo está aquí?-

- Gracias a un invento de Anissina – respondió la mujer de cabellos verdes señalando una extraña maquina que se encontraba debajo de la cama en la que yacía su hermano menor – Absorbe-mi-energía-con amor-kun impide que Wolfram haga cenizas la cama pero aun así esta solución es algo temporal su temperatura es demasiado alta y está perdiendo energía rápidamente, me temo que si sigue así podría…- bajo la vista sin atreverse a continuar, ocupándose en cambiar el paño mojado de la frente de Wolfram. Todos en la habitación sabían lo que trataba de decir.

Gwendal vio como Conrad movía sus manos por los cabellos de su pequeño hermano. El rubio se encontraba durmiendo con expresión adolorida, sus mejillas enrojecidas, su boca dejando escapar jadeos y pequeñas gotas de sudor salían por sus poros constantemente.

- ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer? –

Gisella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- He intentado utilizar magia curativa pero cada vez que lo hago su cuerpo empieza a convulsionar – se mordió los labios, frustrada, ya que no podía hacer nada por su amigo.

- Entonces ¿Se podría decir que su cuerpo rechaza la magia y se está deshaciendo de todo rastro que haya en él? – una nueva voz se escucho en la habitación. Todos vieron como un joven de cabellos oscuros entraba en la enfermería.

- Gran Sabio – dijeron todos los presentes, inclinándose en señal de respeto.

Murata le dedico una sonrisa a Gisella, animándola a que continúe.

- No podría afirmar eso, jamás había visto algo así. ¿Qué puede haber sucedido para que un mazoku rechace la misma magia con la que ha nacido? –

- Quien sabe…Tal vez es la magia que esta rechazando algo en Wolfram… - Las lentes de sus anteojos brillaron, ocultando cualquier emoción que pudiera haber pasado por sus ojos.

- No entiendo – dijo la hija de Günter.

- Yo tampoco, lo que he dicho son solo conjeturas – hablo Murata con una sonrisa – sería mejor llevarlo con Ulrike.- procedió a salir de la habitación nuevamente pero no sin antes voltear y decir:

- No se le dirá nada de esto a Yuuri ¿entendido? –

Todos asintieron, después de todo, no era como si alguien quisiera contárselo.

* * *

Yuuri estaba feliz, no solo había pasado una agradable tarde con Giselle sino que también había logrado escapar temprano de la oficina y de los horribles montones de papeles que parecían jamás acabar.

- ¡¡Yuuri!! – exclamo Greta encantada antes de saltar encima del joven y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Greta ¿Qué pasa? No deberías estar en la cena –

La niña hizo un puchero mientras movía su cabeza en señal de negativa.

- Wolfram me prometió que me terminaría de leer el nuevo libro de Anissina– comento la pequeña – pero lo he estado esperando y hasta ahora no viene –

- Bueno, puede que se haya olvidado…- dijo Yuuri pero al que los ojos de Greta se entristecían al pensar que Wolfram la había dejado plantada, trato de rectificarse – ya sabes que ha estado muy ocupado estos días – acaricio la cabeza de la niña tratando de consolarla.

Y vaya que estaba ocupado, no había visto ni la sombra del rubio estos últimos días. Hasta a veces llegaba a pensar que Wolfram se estaba escondiendo.

- Que te parece si vamos a cenar, puede que Wolfram este esperándonos ahí – los ojos de la niña se iluminaron y de un salto se separo de Yuuri y echo a correr en dirección al comedor. Después de todo, a pesar de no poder verlo en casi todo el día, siempre podía contar con que Wolfram apareciera en las comidas "familiares".

Greta corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor y cuando la niña abrió las puertas, su mirada paso por los presente en busca de la familiar cabellera rubia pero al no encontrarlo, se detuvo.

- ¿Wolfram no va a venir a cenar? – pregunto la niña a los presentes.

- Greta – llamo Conrad antes de acercarse a la pequeña y tomarla suavemente de los hombros – Wolfram se va a ausentar un tiempo, ha ocurrido un imprevisto con sus familiares –

- ¿Cuánto es un tiempo? - volvió a preguntar la princesa.

Conrad se quedo callado por un momento antes de que una tranquilizadora sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

- No lo sabemos realmente, pero te aseguro que Wolfram tratara de venir lo más pronto posible – la niña se le quedo mirando, sin decir nada, y con un pequeño asentimiento fue a sentarse en su sitio acostumbrado.

Conrad suspiro aliviado, un desastre había sido evadido.

- ¿Wolfram se ha ido? – pregunto Yuuri que había llegado a escuchar algo de la conversación entre Conrad y Greta.

- Si, su Majestad – respondió Weller.

Yuuri no se molesto en corregirlo, no sabía porque pero se sentía molesto. ¿Acaso no eran amigos? ¿No se suponía que los amigos se contaban cosas como esta? Camino los últimos pasos hacia su asiento y sin decir nada a nadie comenzó a comer.

_Ni siquiera se despidió de mí…_

_

* * *

_

- ¿Tienes alguna idea? – pregunto Murata a la pequeña figura sentada en sus hombros.

Shinou lo miro y una misteriosa sonrisa paso por sus labios.

Habían traído a su joven descendiente hace unos días al templo y por el cuidado con el que trataban el caso parecía ser casi un secreto de Estado. Solo algunos escogidos sabían la gravedad de lo que le estaba pasando al ex príncipe.

Shinou desapareció del hombro de Murata para reaparecer nuevamente a lado de Wolfram. Una de sus manos acaricio la mejilla derecha del joven rubio. ¿Quién diría que la posible muerte de este niño podía causar tantos problemas? No era un secreto que para Waltorana von Bielefeld, Wolfram era su sobrino preferido y no tomaría con frialdad su muerte. Los Bielefeld lo podrían tomar como una amenaza verdadera, que uno los suyos muriera repentinamente y por causas desconocidas traería rumores y sospechas. Y no solo eso, Wolfram era el hermano menor de Gwendal von Voltaire, que no dudaría en remover cielo y tierra para encontrar al culpable del asesinato de su pequeño hermano. Conrad Weller tampoco se quedaría callado por mucho tiempo era seguro que seguiría protegiendo a Yuuri pero estaría inclinado a seguir a su hermano mayor. Una enorme casería de brujas comenzaría y no estaba seguro de si Yuuri que aun era muy joven podría con todo eso. Y si llegaban a encontrar al culpable y Shinou podía apostar su alma inmortal a que lo harian, lo más probable es que los hermanos pidan venganza, algo que iba en contra de todo en lo que Yuuri creía. El rey original no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Qué haría Yuuri en ese momento?

- ¡¡Shinou!! – Llamo el chico de cabellos negros – si no sabes nada, ¿para qué me has llamado? Ya sabes que no me gusta hacer de niñera de tus caprichos.-

- Que poca paciencia tienes, mi Gran Sabio, las mejores cosas vienen con el tiempo –

- Pero si esperas demasiado, esas cosas se pudren – mascullo el de anteojos.

- Bueno, no tengo idea de lo que le pueda estar ocurriendo pero si hay algo que me interesa – continuo Shinou ignorando el comentario del Gran Sabio.

-¿Y que es? –

- ¿Te has dado cuenta que el invierno se está alargando? – no era una pregunta a pesar de que hubiera sido formulada de esa manera.

Ojos negros confrontaron a los azules.

- He sentido una presencia estos últimos días, débil pero aun así demasiado cercana para mi gusto

- ¿Desde cuándo? –

La sonrisa en los labios del fantasma se agrando, pero Murata podía ver en sus ojos, su mirada se había endurecido.

- Desde que mi querido descendiente entro en el templo –

* * *

- ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Yuuri una tarde mientras practicaban con una pelota, manoplas en mano.

- ¿Quien? – dijo Conrad aunque ya sabía de quien estaban hablando. Desde hace varios días Yuuri había estado preguntando por Wolfram. Su víctima preferida era Günter porque sabía que para el consejero era muy difícil negarle algo y a este ya se le hubiera salido si no fuera por Gwendal que lo había tenido que amenazar varias veces para que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

- Wolfram. Ya ha pasado un mes y el no regresa – continuo Yuuri mirando al hombre, buscando alguna señal de que le iba a decir la verdad.

- Su Majestad, ya le he dicho que Wolfram está en el territorio de los von Bielefeld…-

- Si, si ya me has repetido ese cuento varias veces…ahora quiero oír la verdad-

- Le estoy diciendo la verdad…-

- ¡Por dios Conrad! Ya no soy un niño, porque no me pueden decir que está pasando, crees que no me doy cuenta que Günter y Gisella se quedan casi todas las noches en la biblioteca o que Gwendal es ahora un valeroso voluntario para los experimentos que Anissina está haciendo y a la que por cierto no veo desde hace tiempo o que UNA ESTUPIDA CARTA LLEGO PARA WOLFRAM DE LOS FAMILIARES QUE SUPUESTAMENTE EL ESTA VISITANDO!! –grito Yuuri para luego tirar la manopla al suelo en un vano intento de calmar la frustración que hervía por dentro.

- Yuuri…-

- Por favor Conrad. Dime que sucede, sé que no soy un rey muy bueno, pero ¿acaso soy tan malo que no pueden confiar en mí? – termino Yuuri, su voz quebrándose.

- ¿Dónde está la carta? – pregunto Conrad temiendo lo peor. Si hubo una fuga de información y los Bielefeld se habían enterado no quería ni pensar en lo que podría decir esa carta.

Yuuri miro a Conrad sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo, aquí estaba el rogándole que le hablara y el hombre solo se preocupaba por la maldita carta. El chico de cabellos negros endureció la mirada.

- No te la daré hasta que me digas lo que está pasando - y tomando aire dijo lo que pensaba debió haber dicho desde un principio – y eso es una orden.-

Los ojos de Conrad se oscurecieron.

- Si, su Majestad -

_No quería que lo supieras y estoy seguro que a él tampoco le gustaría que lo vieras así…_

* * *

- Bienvenido, Su majestad – dijeron las mujeres guerreras, bajando sus armas y dándole libre paso por el templo.

En otro momento, Yuuri les hubiera saludado y agradecido pero ahora no era uno de esos. Se sentía mal como si quisiera vomitar y no pudiera.

Recordaba las palabras de Conrad una y otra vez. La noticia le había caído como un balde de agua helada.

"_Wolfram está enfermo"_

_Pero se pondrá bien ¿verdad? _

"_No lo sabemos. Hemos consultado con Gisella, Ulrike y con el mismo Rey Original pero no hay respuesta."_

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

"_No hay cura conocida para lo que Wolfram tiene."_

_Quiero verlo._

"_Yuuri…"_

_¡HE DICHO QUE QUIERO VERLO!_

- Su Majestad Yuuri, Conrad – hablo la pequeña sacerdotisa sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Lamento que esta visita sea por razones tan desagradables…-

El joven de cabellos oscuros se limito a darle una débil sonrisa al igual que su acompañante.

- Síganme, por favor. El está aquí –

El camino le pareció ser interminable. No fue hasta varios minutos más tarde que Ulrike se paro frente a una de ellas y la abrió.

-Los dejos solos - dijo Ulrike antes de retirarse.

Cuando Yuuri paso por el umbral sintió el frio colarse por debajo de sus ropas hasta sus huesos.

- La temperatura del cuarto se está manteniendo así, dicen que ayuda a disminuir los efectos de su enfermedad- explico Conrad sin esperar a que Yuuri preguntara.

Recordó la máquina de Anissina en la que pusieron a Wolfram, luego de que Soushu le quitara el corazón a Wolfram por ser una de las llaves.

- No puedes quedarte más quince minutos – vio como el menor se preparaba para protestar y se apresuro en añadir - La condición de Wolfram es delicada, Yuuri. Su cuerpo rechaza cualquier tipo de magia. Es por eso que se tiene prohibido cualquier uso de ella dentro o cerca de este cuarto. Tu poder es muy fuerte y…-

- ¿Crees que yo podría lastimar a Wolfram?- lo corto Yuuri.

- No intencionalmente pero…- Conrad bajo la mirada y asintió.

Yuuri entendía de cierta manera a Conrad. Si Shouri estuviera postrado en una cama, estaba seguro que él hubiera hecho lo mismo por su hermano. Pero eso no evitaba que su respuesta le doliera un poco.

- Entiendo. No te preocupes Conrad.-

Se acerco lentamente a la cama y, después de mucho tiempo, por fin llego a ver a Wolfram. El joven radiante que había conocido ahora solo parecía un muñeco de plástico. Sus ojos hundidos, sus labios estaban secos y su cuerpo había adelgazado tanto y se veía tan pálido y débil que parecía que al más mínimo toque se rompería en mil pedazos.

_Wolfram… ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Quién pudo atreverse a hacerte esto?_

Yuuri ni siquiera noto cuando lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos y sus piernas cedieron haciéndolo caer al suelo. Se quedo mirándolo, casi hipnotizado hasta que de un momento a otro, los ojos de Wolfram se abrieron. El joven Rey estuvo a punto de gritar de alegría, alegría que se convirtió en espanto, cuando pudo ver como una fina línea roja se abría paso entre los labios resecos de Wolfram. Sangre.

El cuerpo de Wolfram se levanto de las sabanas, arqueándose. Su boca abriéndose en un grito silencioso que le llego a Yuuri hasta el alma y le helo el corazón.

- ¡Maldición! Yuuri, tienes que salir – dejo que Conrad lo jalara y lo empujara fuera de la habitación – Llama a Ulrike, ella sabe que hacer – dijo Conrad antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a su joven rey afuera, solo.

Yuuri empezó a caminar, tratando de recordar por donde había venido, tropezando de vez en cuando, su mirada ausente, perdida aun en los ojos de Wolfram.

Dolor, había visto tanto dolor en ellos y se maldecía por no poder ayudarlo.

* * *

- ¿Está bien? – pregunto Yuuri al ver a Conrad salir de la habitación.

- Esta estable, por ahora – dijo Conrad con la voz cansada y se dejo caer al lado de Yuuri.

- Lo lamento, si no hubiera sido por mí…- comenzó Yuuri pero el hombre no lo dejo continuar.

- No fue tu culpa, esto pasa casi todos los días - murmuro Weller con la mirada más triste que Yuuri había visto.

- Wolfram se va a recuperar, tienes que creer en ello, Conrad – dijo Yuuri en su típica expresión, llena de esperanza pero el tono serio marcaba la diferencia en la situación con las anteriores. Y Conrad quiso creerle, desde lo más profundo de su corazón quería creer en Yuuri. Pero el joven no había visto lo que Conrad vio cuando Ulrike trato de hacer un ritual de purificación y como Wolfram casi se había desangrado completamente en el altar. Como una noche había despertado al escuchar gritos desgarradores y ver a su pequeño hermano envuelto en llamas, quemándose en vida.

- Sinceramente…ya no se en que creer, Yuuri –

* * *

Wolfram se despertó. El joven bufo molesto consigo mismo, no le gustaba tomar siestas en la tarde y menos cuando aun tenía cosas que hacer.

Le había prometido a Greta terminar de leerle el libro de Anissina y aunque no supiera que tenia de bueno ese libro, si a su pequeña hija le gustaba, el lo leería con gusto.

Se levanto y se vistió lo más pronto posible. Se sentía bien y algo "intrépido" ese día así que decidió tomar un pequeño atajo como cuando era un niño y salió por la ventana. Escucho pasos y se quedo quieto hasta que estaba seguro que las sirvientas ya habían pasado y con un salto estaba en el piso de abajo.

La habitación de Greta estaba al otro lado de los jardines.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Wolfram empezó a correr.

* * *

- En verdad ¿quieres volver a entrar? –

Yuuri asintió, determinación brillando en sus ojos.

Conrad sonrió ante esto, sujetando un pequeño ramillete de flores amarillas en sus manos. Comenzarían con darle un poco de color a la estéril habitación en la que se encontraba Wolfram. Y poco a poco tal vez podrían recuperarlo. No serviría de nada si él se rendía mientras su hermano aun seguía luchando. La cura estaba en algún lugar y Conrad iría hasta el mismo infierno con tal de encontrarla.(1)

Abrió la puerta y sintió una brisa fría soplarle en la cara. Las ventanas estaban abiertas.

Conrad sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo. Se dirigió hacia la cama y arranco las sabanas y cobertores.

Las flores cayeron al suelo.

Wolfram no estaba.

* * *

(1)a veces me da ganas de escribir un Conrad x Wolfram. Alguien se apunta?

**Notas:** Me demore un poquito más de lo pensado, es que me trabe en la última escena, no sabía cómo escribirla y bueno al final la deje así. La próxima entra un nuevo personaje… ¿Quién será?


End file.
